Sasukes first love?
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: I don't own anyone execpt Rose! I hope you like it. i worked hard on it!
1. the party where Sasuke falls in love?

Rose was walking down a street in Konaha when Sasuke sped by in a hurry. "Sasuke! Where are you going? You look like you're late for something!" Rose calls after him. At this he skids to a stop and walks back up to Rose. "I…was wondering if you want to go to Naruto's party with me" Sasuke says looking around in case some fan girl was going to pop out. "Me? Why would you ask me? There are tons of girls around that would just LOVE to go with you" Rose replies smiling. "Not funny. Anyway you're the only girl who is NOT a fan girl" Sasuke sighs and replies meekly. "And Naruto said that if I did come it would be without a date!" Sasuke grins looking at Rose. "Sure I'll go with you. I got the Invitation anyway so pick me up at 8:00" rose smiles and turns and walks away to go shopping. Rose starts picking through shops for a dress. She finds one and pays for it then buys shoes and earrings. Rose heads home to get ready. Rose slips into a sleeveless red dress that goes to her knees then puts on red shoes and her earrings. Rose puts her hair into a ponytail and goes to answer the door. "Whoa…Rose I didn't know you would look like that!" Sasuke says looking up and down Rose. Sasuke was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black coat. "Thanks Sasuke, shall we go?" rose grins as she closes the door behind her. They head over to Naruto's house where there was an awesome party going on. Naruto answers the door and nearly faints when he sees Rose. "Sasuke! You asked Rose to be your date for the party? I think it was worth the 50 bucks." Naruto exclaims as Rose waves at Ino and Sakura. Rose headed over to her friends to talk. "Rose! You look so pretty! How did you get Sasuke to be your date?" Sakura asked curiously. "you and Ino look so pretty! And Sasuke asked me" Rose smiles as she gives both Ino and sakura shocked looks. "HE ASKED YOU? AND HE DIDN'T ASK ME?" Ino almost screams. Sakura promptly faint at this fact and Ino stomps off fuming to herself. The song at this moment switches to a slow dance song and Sasuke grabs Rose and retreats to a quiet place since he knows that if he is alone he will be asked numerous times to dance. "Sasuke, I've been wondering… what will you do when you get as much power as you need?" Rose asks curiously. "When I get enough power I will destroy my older brother, itachi!" Sasuke replies grimly. "Sasuke what will you do after you kill itachi?" Rose asks quietly knowing that Sasuke might not answer. "Well… I probably will restore my clan sometime…" Sasuke says uncertain. Rose thinks for a minute then leans over and kisses Sasuke on the cheek and grabs his hand. "Let's go dance, Sasuke" rose smiles and pulls him back into the party where tons of couples were slow dancing. Rose wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck and he sets his hands on her hips and they start dancing.


	2. Naruto, you dob!

After the party Sasuke walked Rose Home. "Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke. I had a great time" Rose said smiling. Sasuke nods and gives Rose a kiss on the cheek before heading home. Rose entered her house and put on PJs before going to bed. The next morning the doorbell went off. Rose got dressed and answered the door. There were only flowers in the front of the door. Rose picks them up then reads the note. The flowers had come from Naruto. Rose face palms and sets the flowers on a table inside before going to answer the door AGAIN. This time Sasuke stood there blushing softly. "Hey….rose….did Naruto send you flowers?" Sasuke asked looking shy. Rose smiles "yup he did, was there something else you wanted to know?". Sasuke starts going dark red and Rose realizes he sent the Flowers and not Naruto. "Sasuke….do you like me?" rose asks curiously. Sasuke freezes and goes ten shades of red before answering. "W-well….i-i…" Sasuke says in a tiny voice. Rose smiles as he tries to get his reply out. "Sasuke! You're acting like hinata! How adorable!" Rose laughs. "I like you a lot, Rose!" Sasuke grins his blush slowly disappearing. Naruto comes over to them and gasps. "Sasuke! You have emotions?" Naruto grins looking between the two. "Well Sasuke? Are you going to kiss her? Or do I have to? I'd be glad to do it!" Naruto smirks figuring that Sasuke wouldn't do it. "Naruto, you twit! Of course I'll do it! If it keeps you off her!" Sasuke declares and leans over to Rose and plants a kiss on her lips. Rose's eyes widen and she pulls away before backing back into her house and closing the door and locking it. Rose walks into her room and lays on her bed thinking. "Oh my..." Rose whispers' thinking. The window in her room slowly opens and Sasuke jumps in. "Why did you close the door, Rose? I thought you would have punched me or something" Sasuke says quietly. Rose sits up and looks at Sasuke then face palms. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't hurt you in some way. But I could do it now if you want" Rose grins. Sasuke chuckles and sits next to Rose on her bed. " for some reason, after I met you I've felt less lonely" Sasuke sighs and puts his arm around Rose's shoulders. Rose at this moment blushs softly. Rose looks at Sasuke and then looks away. " Why looking so worried, Rose? Did you really think I would let that Dob kiss you, did you?" Sasuke says looking at Rose smirkimh. Sasuke tilts her head up and kisses rose gently before looking out the window


	3. Spin the bottle!

When Rose woke up she was tired and a little grouchy. She bolted out of bed when she realized that her friends were coming over to play spin the bottle. Rose finishes getting dressed as the doorbell goes off. She opens the door and her friends' troop in and into the living room while Rose gets the bottle. Rose entered the living room to find her friends sitting in a circle. The order of the game goes like this. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, sakura, lee, ten-ten, Neji, and Rose. "Alright, let's start the game so we can kiss our Sasuke-kun!" Ino and sakura declares and everyone gets a anime sweat drop. The game starts and Naruto spins the bottle. The bottle spins to a stop on Hinata. They stand up and Naruto kisses her cheek and she faints. Naruto returns to his seat and Sasuke spins next. He gets….Rose. His face immediately goes dark red. Rose and Sasuke stand and Sasuke kisses Rose's Cheek then they return to their seats. Ino spins next and gets Shikamaru who was next to her. Ino leans over and kisses Shikamaru's cheek. The game goes on until Rose spins. She gets Naruto who is grinning by now. Rose stands up and walks over to Naruto and kisses his cheek then returns to her seat. Sasuke by now has felt jealous twice since Lee and Naruto either got Rose or she got them. Sasuke looks at Neji with a pleading look. Neji sighs and Sasuke and Neji switch spots so now Sasuke is next to Rose. Ino growls since Sasuke moved away from her. The game proceeds until the game gets too boring. Everyone leaves except Sasuke. Sasuke at this moment hugs Rose before leaveing.


End file.
